


Hey Cas

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 21 Guns - Green Day, Angst, Guns, M/M, No Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Dean ran up the stairs to his not-boyfriend's apartment. He closed the door behind him and tugged all of the blinds closed.  
"They know" he stated. Castiel looked up with worried eyes.   
"How?" He asked, standing up.  
"I'm not sure. I think John figured it. He's not been speaking to me in the past 3 weeks" Dean responded, worried. Castiel sighed before putting a Green Day song on that he relaxed to - 21 Guns.   
"It's 2015 for fucks sake. Why isn't homosexuality legal? With all of the advances in technology and everything, you'd think it would be legal but no, people are still assholes" he growls. Dean sees the sirens and the flashing lights driving down the street. He walks over to Castiel, resting his hands on the smaller man's waist. He leant down and kissed Castiel deeply. As the song peaked, bullets started flying around them. They continued kissing, defying everything they grown around. More bullets flew, most missing them, with a few narrowly missing. As the amount of bullets died down, the song ended. The apartment was destroyed, there were holes on all of the furniture.  
"Hey Cas..." Dean murmured.  
"You're safe?" Dean asked, concerned.   
"Yeah, are you?" Castiel asked.   
"Yeah. I got a little scrape on the back of the leg though" Dean responded. Castiel walked into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit before pushing Dean back onto the sofa, lifting Dean's jeans and covering the wound in a bandage.   
"Mr Novak, Mr Winchester, you are both under arrest for homosexuality" An officer said. Castiel fought the officer's grip for a few moments.  
"Hey Cas, let it happen. We can get out of it together" Dean stated, standing up. He let the officer cuff him and kissed Castiel deeply before the officers split them apart.

In the courthouse the next day, they were stood together.  
"Do you plead guilty or not guilty of homosexuality" The judge asked.  
"Not guilty" both said, smiling to each other. Witnesses provided evidence until it was Dean's turn in the dock.  
"I don't care what you guys think. It's 2015 for hell's sake why is everyone still living in the 1800's? People are being killed every single day by racism. And who are we hurting? No one. So answer me this, why is it still illegal? And don't start talking about the bible because I only have to say 'Dinosaurs' to disprove the bible" Dean stated. The judge gestured for Dean to continue speaking.  
"I have loved that man there for 15 years. And it seems not hurt anyone in that time. So why not just let people be who they are and love who they want? It would make so many people happier and stop the amount of people being arrested for child abuse, murder, and the amount of people killing them self" Dean continued. He gestured for Castiel to walk over to him, which he did and they connected their hands.  
"I believe that the laws of homosexuality should be overturned" Dean finished.   
"LAWS OVERTURNED" The judge hollered, banging his gavel. Dean turned into Castiel's embrace and kissed him deeply as people applauded the new laws. The two men didn't split as the people dispersed from the courthouse.

A while later, a song played from Castiel's phone: 21 Guns.  
"Hey Cas..." Dean murmured, hugging his lover tightly.


End file.
